


High

by towritemeanstolive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Cute, Funny, Hot Air Balloon, Kissing, Logic, M/M, Nature, Panic, Presents, Romantic John, Romantic Sherlock, Romantic date, Surprises, date, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towritemeanstolive/pseuds/towritemeanstolive
Summary: "You know what? I never saw you this afraid of something that normal and I must admit", John tells him, smiling and brushing a strand of hair out of Sherlock's face, "it's cute.""Shut up.""Well that will only happen when the oh so logical Sherlock Holmes...osculates me", John smirks.When Sherlock and John get on a hot air balloon, things just can't go to plan. But that's not necessarily a bad thing, right?





	High

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret the title in two ways, probably more. Actually, if you know more, please let me know in the comments. I'll let you choose what it means to you, but just saying that "Somewhere high and high on something" was a working title ;)
> 
> I had the idea of Sherlock and John on a hot air balloon in my head for a couple of months now. I have no idea why, but I kept imagining them flying over London, so I decided to just write this thingy. And as always, most of it sprung into my head while writing :D  
> Feel free to criticise. I'm always pro criticism. I need the tips.  
> So yeah, thanks for reading!

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Case, John. For a case. I need data."

"Ah right. Don't get me wrong. That's all fine by me, but did you have to wake me in the middle of the night? I didn't even have a..."

Sherlock handed John a takeaway coffee before he could even finish his sentence. He got up very early today, because there was some preparation to be done, but he couldn't really sleep anyway. Sherlock packed a few things, walked up and down the flat and must have made some noise during the whole process as at some point a sleepy John stood in the door to the sitting room, rubbing his eyes and questioning his flatmate's behaviour. As most of the times he didn't receive a proper explanation, but when Sherlock asked him to do so got ready nevertheless. It's never boring with Sherlock and he could never say no to him, even if he wanted to. John _could_ actually want it, he _could_ actually think he'll say no, but he would find himself next to Sherlock anyways. It's a curse and a blessing. In the end he never regretted it, but now as they are taking a cab to the next wide field he wonders if it would've been better to stay home for at least a few hours more. They might be there for job reasons, but John still wants to enjoy it. And when he can't even keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds and all he can think of is how much he would give to be back in their bed for a good amount of sleep, how can he enjoy Sherlock gathering data on a hot air balloon high up above London all day?

John takes a big gulp of hot coffee and feels more awake immediately. Coffee does work wonders, he thinks. Apparently he forgot how normal it is for him to get a big boost from his first coffee of the day and so he looks down at the cup, very much appreciating it.

"Thanks."

They're not talking much while driving. Sherlock, a big, heavy wooden basket in his foot well, one leg shaking, is looking out of the window the whole time and John is busy drinking his coffee which by the bottom of the cup gave him the energy he would need for the day.

Soon they arrive and get out of the cab. They pay the driver, go on to sign in and sit down for the time they have to wait. Shortly after an employee comes up to them to inform them that the take-off will be delayed. It might be a nice day in June and it might not be cold, but it’s still pretty windy and they can’t risk any accidents caused by unexpected wind circulations, so they have to wait for the weather to calm down. Sherlock’s leg is shaking again.

"This is unbelievable! Who doesn’t consider the weather? Isn’t that a rule or something? What kind of uninformed company is this?"

"Sherlock, it’s fine. Calm down."

"I’m totally calm!"

"Actually, you seem a bit nervous. Are you nervous?", John frowns.

"No…no not…not nervous, concerned. Time is precious. Less time means less data. I can’t let that happen."

John lays his hand on Sherlock’s shaking leg which then stops doing so. He looks at Sherlock and smiles. "But you can’t change the weather, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighs. "I know."

 

*****

 

An hour later they were introduced to their guide Arthur, a 50-something year old man who looks very friendly and is, as he says of himself, very experienced and trustworthy.

"See, no need to worry", says John.

"Of course there's no need to worry. What should I be worried about?"

But John just smiles, takes the dark-haired man's hand in his own, fingers intertwined, and together they follow Arthur to their balloon.

It takes quite a few minutes as they have to bear the whole procedure of Arthur explaining how the balloon works, what could happen in the worst case, how it's not even that bad and what they'd then have to do to save themselves. By the end of it Sherlock and John weren't really listening anymore and they were glad when they were finally allowed to take off.

Even though the "officials" waited that extra hour for good reasons and it should be pretty calm by now, it's definitely not. It's quite windy and the basket they are standing in moves more and more the higher they get which is no surprise considering that they're not on the ground anymore. Sherlock is **not** fond of it. He is trying not to admit to it, but the way he is desperately trying to find something to hold on to, isn't helping keeping his fear secret from John.

"Oh god", Sherlock murmurs, frowning and eyes big all at the same time.

"Are you okay?" John lets out a little giggle. He's standing in a corner of the basket, leaning comfortably against the edge of it with his arms up and watches Sherlock turning around, grabbing the ropes and the basket over in another corner. A wide smile is complimenting his face.

"Stop giggling! This is not funny, John!"

"Oh you should see yourself right now. It's so funny!"

John now is laughing. Sherlock's ridiculous behaviour is amusing him, but he goes over to him all the same. Sherlock holds on to a rope with his right hand, the other one on the basket's edge and his back against it. As John is coming over to him, standing in front of him and his arms on Sherlock's sides, he is grinning in his face which only gives him being looked daggers at by Sherlock.

"You know what? I never saw you this afraid of something that normal and I must admit", John tells him, smiling and brushing a strand of hair out of Sherlock's face, "it's cute."

"Shut up."

"Well that will only happen when the oh so logical Sherlock Holmes...osculates me", John smirks.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, but still goes for a kiss. John answers, let's his body relax and leans over as his weight sinks on Sherlock's body. He couldn't have had a worse idea.

 

*****

 

Sherlock let's go of John and manages to escape him. "No."

John frowns wondering for a moment why Sherlock stopped, but as soon as he sees Sherlock squat in a corner, knees up, head down and shaking, he knows what he's done wrong. "Okay." John sits down next to him, so close that their arms are brushing against each other. He lays his hand on Sherlock's leg, stroking it lovingly and trying to assure him he's not alone and safe. Like that they are sitting there for a couple of seconds until John suddenly smiles, having a weird look in his eyes.

"Since this is for a case, you better pull yourself together."

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"You're not pulling yourself tog-"

"Not for a case."

John grins. "That's what I figured."

Sherlock looks up at John, surprised, but smiles. They're not talking for a while and it is John who breaks the silence. "Listen, we can sit here all the while, that's fine by me."

"No."

"I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, Sherlock."

"No, John-"

"Is that all you can say? 'No'?"

"This was a present for you, I mean me, well I got 2 tickets, but I don't like this as you might have noticed by now which is dumb. As if anything Arthur told us earlier was news to me. I know how these work. I shouldn't be afraid. This is illogical, John! But I know you like nature and hiking and all that stuff and I googled it and there are plenty of articles who describe a trip with a hot air balloon as a 'romantic date'. I wanted to see if you liked it. If it didn't I still could've played the case card. I'm never sure with these kinds of things." Sherlock sighs. "I just want you to have a good time."

As he finishes his last sentence, Sherlock tries to get up, but John takes his hand and prevents him from doing so. "And what do you think how I am going to have a good time when you are not?"

"You can't depend your enjoyment on other people. You'll only be disappointed. You're responsible for yourself, John and-"

"That's the stupidest thing you ever said."

"No it's not." But Sherlock can't help it but smile a little. John sighs and rolls his eyes. "Now shut up and come here, you idiot."

John pulls Sherlock down and kisses him. Sherlock answers the kiss and this time Sherlock doesn't pull back as there's no risk of falling over the edge, because they are sitting on the ground. As they are kissing John caresses Sherlock's cheek. He can feel Sherlock smiling and slowly moves his hand to said's chest. Unexpectedly, John stops.

"My god, Sherlock, your heart is **pounding**!" Sherlock smiles. "We should get down. Are you having a panic attack? Sherlock, you're shaking! Arthur?"

"Hm?" John attempts to adress their guide, but Sherlock calmly tells him that everything's fine.

"No it's not!", John says.

"Yes it is. Many things can cause a pounding heart."

"Yeah, but-"

Sherlock looks deep into John's eyes and smiles. "Don't underestimate yourself."

John is startled. He blinks at Sherlock, looks down and up and around, as if he forgot where he normally looks. But when he sees how Sherlock smiles at him, he smiles back and kisses him in excitement. John moves his hand up and plays with the dark curls that sit so perfectly on his boyfriend's head. He intensifies the kissing and gets Sherlock to let out a moaning sound. He really knows what he's doing, Sherlock thinks, but opens his eyes to check what Arthur is doing, though not letting go of John. But Arthur doesn't seem to have noticed anything they were doing. 'Experienced and trustworthy' he is. Sherlock figures they musn't be the first couple spending some quality time in his presence. He manages to ignore them quite well, as if they're not even there and so Sherlock does the same and ignores Arthur. He lets his thoughts drift back to John and only John and senses the smirk on John's face, that as soon as Sherlock moaned formed itself, against his own. Now he has to smile too, grabs the small of John's back and pulls him closer, as much as that's possible. They're pretty close already. It's a moment both enjoy. Sherlock forgot how much he hates the hot air balloon and wishes it to last forever, because as soon as they stop, the panic might kick in again. But moments don't last forever.

 

*****

 

"Sherlock?", John asks as they move apart.

"Yes?"

"You said it was a present for you."

"Hm? Yes."

"So...who gave it to you?"

Sherlock grins. "Mrs. Hudson."

"What? When?" John bursts out a short laughter and looks at Sherlock incredulously.

"Oh...quite some time ago...", Sherlock answers. He looks down and around, trying to avoid eye contact and smiling awkwardly.

"Sherlock!"

"Do you remember our first case? With the pink lady?"

"Yes?" John tilts his head.

"Well-"

"She gave it to you right after it?"

"Yup..."

John laughs. "Oh this lady. Right from the start huh?"

"Quite." He's still looking down and John nudges him in the side. "I knew you had a thing for me."

By that Sherlock looks up and smirks. "Oh you weren't really turned off either!", he says as he nudges back.

"No, I wasn't", John replies in all seriousness now, smiling and gradually getting lost in the beauty of Sherlock's eyes.

It is Sherlock now who initiates the kiss, caressing John's chin with his thumb and winking lovingly.

 

*****

 

"So what did my surprisingly romantic consulting detective bring with him in that suspicious looking basket over there?" John asks while reaching over and opening the basket. He examines it for a few seconds and then asks "Wine?"

"God, yes!"

John comes back to Sherlock with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sits down next to Sherlock in the corner again, opens the bottle and pours some wine in both glasses. He gives Sherlock one of the glasses, sits back, both leaning against each other and makes to give a toast. "To a wonderful date on a hot air balloon that hopefully never happens again." John raised his glass, but Sherlock lowers his.

"Actually, I start finding it quite likable with you up here."

"Oh, but that's not the point." John grins confidently.

"What is it then?", Sherlock asks smiling with a questioning frown on his face.

John gives Sherlock a seducing grin. "Can't get you into bed that quickly now, can I?"


End file.
